


In which Tarvek faces consequences

by Overlord_Bethany



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Paris hijinks, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Bethany/pseuds/Overlord_Bethany
Summary: Did he really think he would get away with that?





	In which Tarvek faces consequences

Tarvek tried to shake the feeling of impending doom whenever the Master of Paris wanted to speak with him, but he never succeeded. He stood like a man condemned, his shoulders back, his chin lifted, his gaze fixed on the great man before him. Gil’s latest misadventure had gone too far, and of course Tarvek had found himself caught up in it. Now he had to face judgment. Academic probation, perhaps—a fate Gil had already suffered once for his reckless heroing—or the Master may even dock some of his course credits. He held a neutral expression, but only just. 

“Have a seat, young Sturmvoraus.”

Oh, he was doomed. Expelled, at best. Numbly, Tarvek sat. 

“Explain to me how you are always caught up in the aftermath.”

He meant Hurricane Gilgamesh, of course he did, but Tarvek could not stop the words that tumbled out of his mouth. “Because that is my entire life, sir.” He thought of his father’s asinine obsession, of his sister, of his entire damned family. “I exist in a constant state of collateral damage.” He wondered if he should look around for some sort of subsonic device that prompted honesty. 

Master Voltaire gave him a long, appraising stare. Then, apparently arriving at a decision, he nodded. “Tell me,” he said, “what is it that you want most in all the world?”

The question caught Tarvek off guard. He should have said “My birthright.” In a moment of weakness, perhaps even “Gilgamesh.” Instead, he drew a deep breath, a breath which escaped him in a more heartfelt groan than he had ever thought possible. 

“Freedom.”

At that, Master Voltaire’s stare softened. He nodded. “Then it is pointless to advise you to keep clear of Herr Holzfaller. I think I had best assign you both to cleaning duty in the reanimation labs. Separately.”

Tarvek brightened a little. “I’m not on academic probation?”

“Hardly,” Master Voltaire chuckled. “Go on. Back to class with you.”

Tarvek stood, and as he headed for the door, he wondered what had just happened. Had he passed some sort of test? Pausing on the threshold, he turned back. “Master Voltaire…?”

The old man gave him an astonishingly warm smile. “Not a word goes beyond that door.”

Tarvek nodded his gratitude. Dizzy with relief, he slipped out the door and trotted off to his Applied Thermodynamics class.


End file.
